Mengaguminya Dari Jauh
by Me Yuki Hina
Summary: Akumencintai laki-laki yang telah dimiliki orang lain. Aku menyimpan kenangan itu sendiri, merindukannya dalan sepi, dan mencintainya dalam diam/base on true story saat saya kkn agustus lalu/thx for Tulus untuk inspirasi judul fic ini yg diambil dari lagu dg title sama/


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishinoto**

**rate T**

**No pairing, just pair: Ino, Hinata, and Sakura**

**base on true story**

**Me yuki hina present**

**Mengaguminya Dari Jauh**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1\. Ino Yamanaka**

Sadarlah. Apa perlu kau menampar dirimu sendiri? Atau sekalian saja kau benturkan kepalamu yang tidak beres itu ke dinding! Biar kau cepat sadar dari angan-angan gilamu sendiri.

Sadarlah. Bukankah rasanya sangat sakit? Bukankah ini semua mengganggumu? Lalu kenapa masih saja kau terbuai semu? Untuk apa kau belajar filsafat selama dua semester, atau kemana etika yang diajarkan ibumu sejak kau kecil sehingga kau tidak bisa membedakan yang mana baik dan buruk?

Bukan! Aku tak mengatakan kalau jatuh cinta itu buruk! Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya. Masalahnya, yang kau cintai itu punya orang! Orang yang kau puja itu sudah memiliki lintas orbitnya sendiri, dan kau masih _ngeyel_ mencintainya?

Memang apa yang akan kau dapatkan? Balasan cintanya? Perhatiannya?

_Goblok!_

Dia memberikan perhatian padamu karena kau adalah rekannya. Terlebih lagi kau itu mirip sekali dengan gadis yang dia cintai. Kau sendiri melihatnya kan? Dan kau masih pura-pura buta? Masih mencari-cari segala hal tentangnya setiap kau berjalan di parkiran kapus, atau di gedung fakultas, bahkan jalan raya yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian berdua!

Bodoh! Apa jatuh cinta membuat kepalamu hanya terisi separuh?

Lihat dirimu sendiri. Berantakan. Rambut acak-acakan. Baju lusuh. Wajah kusam. Bahkan kulitmu sehitam jelaga. Kau pikir, kau pantas melawan wanita itu?

JANGAN MIMPI!

Apa kau sanggup mengalahkan ikatan mereka yang telah terjalin bertahun-tahun? Tidak mungkin! Sebulan kemarin hanya buaian yang keluar dari bibir saja. Kau sadar itu kan? Tapi kenapa masih menyangkal! Kenapa kau malah berpura-pura bodoh di hadapannya! Memalukan! Kau menginjak harga dirimu sendiri!

Bodoh!

Bodoh!

Bodoh!

.

.

PRAAAANGGG!

Aku melempar kaca di hadapanku dengan botol parfum yang kubeli seminggu lalu. Parfum sialan yang membuatku tak bisa bernapas dengan bebas setiap pagi. Parfum sialan yang kupakai untuk berjaga-jaga, yah mungkin saja aku berpapasan degannya di kampus, atau di parkiran, di rumah makan, di jalan, di manapun lah.

Bego! Aku bahkan memakai jaket itu lagi ke kampus. Hanya untuk merasakan sensai itu lagi. Hanya untuk menghilangkan secuil rasa rindu. Hanya sebagai objek berkhayal kalau aku masih bisa berboncengan dengannya, menabrak rumah warga lagi pun tak masalah. Hanya untuk kegilaan ini aku rela sahabatku yang sama rasionalnya denganku mengataiku bego dan memintaku untuk berpikir berkali-kali.

Mungkin aku tidak hanya menjadi bodoh, karena sebenarnya sekarang aku terlihat seperti orang idiot. Berbicara dengan diri sendiri di depan cermin. Mengungkapkan segala yang mengganjal di sudut hati, tapi lalu melempar cermin dengan botol parfum karena kesal dengan kenyataan yang kupaparkan sendiri.

"ARRRRKKKHHH!"

Kutarik rambutku kencang, hingga beberapa helali lepas dari kulit kepalaku. Semua meleset! Prekdisiku melenceng jauh!

Kukira perasaan ini hanya semu. Hanya euforia sebentar yang akan hilang dimakan waktu. Tapi kenapa masih saja bertahan sampai detik ini. Semua sudah berlalu selama dua bulan lalu. Dan jantungku masih saja berdetak tak wajar, bahkan hanya karena melihat hal-hal kecil yang serupa dengannya. Hanya serupa!

Kukira, ketika aku berdamai dengan diriku sendiri dengan mengakui segalanya, semua akan terasa lebih mudah lagi. Tapi malah semakin menjadi. Aku semakin memikirkannya. Rindu kejahilannya. Rindu suaranya. Rindu perhatiannya. Aku tahu, dia tidak mungkin memikirkanku. Aku yakin itu. Tapi kenapa aku masih berharap dia akan merindukanku barang satu detik saja dalam hidupnya. Bodoh kan? Bahkan aku rela bila yang kudapat hanya perhatian semunya saja. Tak apa. Itu sudah cukup bagiku. Asal rindu ini menyingkir, agar aku bisa berpikir hal yang lain.

Sesak. Sesak. Sesak. Aku butuh bernapas.

Aku butuh ruang bebas.

Akan lebih mudah bila semua kenangan itu hilang. Ya, akan lebih mudah.

Mulai saat ini, tak ada lagi wajahnya di _smartphone_ku. Tak ada lagi fotonya di laptopku. Tak akan ada lagi namanya di buku teleponku.

Hapus. Bakar. Format.

Aku akan melupakanmu. Harus.

Kuketik balasan sms untuk temanku yang berisi, _"Maaf, aku tidak bisa datang ke acara wisudamu minggu depan. Aku tak yakin bisa melihatnya lagi sebelum perasaan ini benar-benar hilang."_

_Bye bye… aku harus menjauh darimu_

_Sayonara…_

_._

_._

**2\. Hinata Hyuuga**

.

Dia masih saja terlihat sempurna.

Tingkahnya. Tawanya. Segalanya masih saja memukau. Bahkan ketika semua orang menertawakan segala kelakuan konyol yang ia perbuat, dan yah aku masih saja terpesona. Padahal sudah lama sekali. Sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu sejak aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Di sebuah malam yang entah harus kusyukuri atau kukutuk seumur hidup. Hanya satu kalimat darinya. Suaranya saja, tanpa melihat bagaimana rupanya dan aku jatuh dalam lubang berpusar. Jatuh dan benar-benar hancur.

Bukan karena setelahnya dia tidak seperti yang kubanyangkan. Oh _come on!_ Laki-laki sepertinya memang harusnya dilestarikan. Mana ada laki-laki sepertinya lagi di dunia ini? Dia adalah _gentleman_ sejati. Masalahnya adalah dia tidak lagi sendiri. Yang dipilih menemani hari-harinya bukan aku. Yang ditelponnya setiap malam bukan aku. Yang ada di otaknya bukan aku.

Aku tahu tak seharusnya aku bertahan. Masih mengharapkannya sendiri walau jelas-jelas ia telah berdua. Harusnya aku membunuh perasaan kagumku dulu. Harusnya aku begitu. Tapi yang kulakukan adalah menyemainya, merawatnya, menikmatinya. Bahkan ketika perasaan ini menjadikanku pesakitan, aku masih saja memeliharanya.

Lucu. Bahkan aku sudah puas menertawakan diriku sendiri yang terlihat begitu bodoh di depan teman-temanku. Memberikan perhatian padanya, membelanya, semua telah aku lakukan untuknya. Dan kami dengan bodohnya berpura-pura.

"_Dia tahu kalau kau mencintainya. Dia hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu. Berpura-pura menjadi orang idiot."_

Suara salah satu temanku menggema di malam entah keberapa yang kugunakan untuk memikirkannya. Yah, aku sadar kalau sebenarnya dia tahu kalau aku mencintainya. Dia dan aku berpura-pura tidak menyadari fakta itu. Kami melakukannya agar tidak ada yang terluka. Pembodohan pada diri sendiri karena sebenarnya dadaku selalu terasa sesak ketika melihat fotonya bersama gadis itu. Hatiku mengernyit sakit ketika mengingat _sureprise_ yang diberikannya pada gadis itu. Kejadian yang membuatku merutukinya karena tidak memikirkan perasaanku kala itu. Lalu aku merasa ditampar dengan kenyataan itu lagi.

_Kami berpura-pura tidak tahu._

Aku melirik _smartphone_ku lagi. di layarnya yang menyala terlihat sebaris pesan dari temanku yang bertuliskan, "_Kak Selvy dan Mas Kiki akan wisuda minggu depan lho! Semua wajib datang! Awas kalau nggak! Saya rudal satu-satu kalian! Haha…"_

Aku tertawa. Ah… ekspresi seperti apa yang harus aku perlihatkan padanya? Apakah aku akan tetap menyapanya seperti biasa? Bergurau dengannya seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa?

Yah, lagi-lagi hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Agar dia tetap tinggal dan tak lagi menjauh. Tak apa-apa. Semua bisa kuatasi dengan mudah. Aku hanya harus terus berpura-pura menjadi orang bodoh entah sampai kapan. Mengagumi tingkahnya dari jauh. Mencintainya secara diam-diam.

Terus dan terus…

Sampai waktu sendiri yang akan menghapusnya…

_Dia bodoh, dan aku juga…_

_Kami hanya sedang menikmati topeng ketidaktahuan ini,_

_Hingga waktu lelah dan menghapusnya sendiri._

_._

_._

**3\. Sakura Haruno**

Dia di sana. Bersama dengan kekasihnya. Tertawa. Dan aku menangis di sini, di depan fakutas teknik yang di didanai perusahaan Persero karena merindukannya.

Salahku memang, mencintai laki-laki yang telah dimiliki. Awalnya, aku bertekat akan menaklukannya. Mereka baru menjalin kasih sepuluh bulan lalu. masih bisa kugoda, dan dia akan berpaling padaku. Tapi lalu aku sadar, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tidak ada yang bisa kurubah dari keadaan menyebalkan ini. Aku tidak akan tega merenggutnya dari gadis itu.

Aku tahu benar rasanya. Sakit, menusuk, sampai kurasa udara di sekitarku menipis dan sengatan matahari serasa lebih menyiksa dari biasanya. Ketika yang kau cintai, kasihi, dan miliki direbut. Entah dengan cara paksa atau memang dia sendiri yang melangkahkan kaki meninggalkanmu. Semua sama saja, dan aku tak berani menorehkan luka yang selama ini kualami pada gadis itu. Aku masih waras dan tak sudi dilabeli sebagai perebut atau pihak ketiga.

"_Kak Selvy dan Mas Kiki akan wisuda minggu depan lho! Semua wajib datang! Awas kalau nggak! Saya rudal satu-satu kalian! Haha…"_

Aku membaca pesan pendek yang baru mampir ke _smartphone-_ku beberapa menit lalu. Berkali-kali aku membacanya, dan rasanya masih tetap sama sesak. Kali ini aku malah merasakan ketakutan.

Aku takut bertemu dengannya. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diri? Bagaimana bila ia membawa gadis itu bersamanya nanti?

Aku takut… tapi juga merindukannya. Teramat sangat merindukannya. Fotonya yang kusimpan diam-diam tidak lagi bisa mengobati rasa sesak ketika aku merindukannya. Rekaman suaranya yang berlogat lucu tak lagi bisa membuatku tertawa. Tapi aku bisa apa? Gadisnya telah memperingatkanku agar tak lagi berada di sekitarnya. Lalu apa aku harus menurut?

Laki-laki itu bagai heroin, membuatku ketagihan, kebal, dan menginginkan lebih. Mana bisa aku berhenti sekarang. Mana bisa begitu?

Aku berhak mencintai laki-laki manapun yang aku mau. Selama aku tidak mengganggu hubungan mereka, kurasa semua sah-sah saja. Aku berhak melakukan apa yang aku sukai, dia tidak berhak melarangku. Tidak ada yang bisa melarangku, kecuali diriku sendiri.

Maka akan kutanggung semua resiko itu. Menerima jambakan gadis itu, atau hanya sekedar pelototan dan kata-kata judes. Aku akan menerimanya agar aku bisa melihatnya lagi. Hanya melihatnya dan mengaguminya. Sampai Tuhan sudah mulai bosan dengan doa-doaku dan mungkin Dia akan mengabulkan doaku agar bisa bersamanya atau bahkan menggantinya dengan laki-laki itu.

Ya… sampai saat itu tiba aku akan menanggung semua resikonya. Hingga sampai saat itu tiba…

_Biar aku menangis dalam diam,_

_Dan dia di sana bersuka ria…_

_Hanya hingga saat itu tiba…._

_._

_._

_, _

_tadaima minna-san... saya balik untuk menumpahkan peristiwa yang saya alami ketika KKN kemarin... haha... maaf karena tidak melanjutan The Warrior malah bikin fiksi baru. Gomenasai... ini hanya unek-unek yang membuatku kacau... sebenarnya bukan hanya aku, tapi 2 teman kkn-ku yg lain. Hahaha..._

_So review please..._


End file.
